Inside Me
by Potterwatch-Lightning
Summary: A marriage law fic... I'm rubbish at summaries, but a fic dedicated to ALL FREMIONE SHIPPERS OUT IN THE WORLD :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story! I'm just a student that's writing for fun, and might not be able to update frequently, but believe me; I'm NEVER abandoning ANY of my stories. :P Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1: Red Hair_

"FRED! GEORGE!"

I march downstairs to the living room, to find the twins grinning at me.

"Nice hair, 'Mione."

I roll my eyes and hold out a bunch of my hair. They look amused.

"RED HAIR."

Fred jokingly said, "Yeah, we can see that, can't we, Forge?"

"Oh yes, such a magnificent color," George dramatically gestured to his own red locks.

I feel the blood rising to my face. Just as I opened my mouth to yell at them, Mr. Weasley suddenly flooed in looking distressed. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen from making dinner and asked worriedly, "What is it, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked up and said quietly, "We'll have some dinner first, Harry and Ron isn't here yet." Hermione forgot all about her flaming red hair and shared a worried look with the twins. What was this all about?

Harry and Ron arrived just in time for dinner. They seemed surprised to see the usually cheery Mr. Weasley so silent and somber. Mrs. Weasley hurriedly rushed them in and called out, "Ginny! Angelina! Dinner's ready!" I sighed silently and put down the book I was reading. Ron gave me a kiss on my cheek and Harry smiled at me and mouthed, 'What's wrong?' I shrugged and sat between Ginny and Angelina.

* * *

Dinner was unusually silent. We kept giving worried glances to Mr. Weasley. I couldn't eat much. What was it that distressed Mr. Weasley so much? Mrs. Weasley seemed to be fighting off the urge to ask what the problem was. However, Mr. Weasley didn't say anything until dinner was over.

We all settled in the living room. I sat between Ron and Fred on a couch, while George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny sat on an armchair each. Ron held my hand and I frowned slightly. His hand was sweaty and too warm. I slowly slid my hand back from his grip and reached out for my book. Ron's eyes seemed to slightly narrow.

"Well, Arthur? What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley looked around the room and asked us all,

"How much do you kids know about a marriage law?"

_What?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews, guys!**__** Here's chapter two;**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Marriage Law_

Fred's POV:

_What?_

Everyone was dumbfounded. Harry and Ginny gripped each other's hands as did George and Angelina. Ron, however, being the prick he was, asked, "What's a marriage law?" I saw Hermione frown at his question. George rolled his eyes.

"A marriage law means one thing, _Ron._" Ginny said, irritated.

"The ministry's going to choose who we're going to marry_._" Hermione said quietly.

Ron gaped at Dad. "So we can't marry who we love?" He asked, glancing at Hermione. When Dad nodded, he grabbed Hermione's hand. I was seething.

_Bloody prat._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Mr. Weasley started to speak. "Well, kids. I got your letters here. Kingsley decided to give yours earlier than others." He handed out our envelopes. I didn't want to open mine.

Fred gave me a reassuring squeeze. He seemed to understand my nervousness. This one envelope held my life's partner.

"Okay, so you can't get divorced with your spouse. You are supposed to have at least two kids, and once you cheat on your spouse…" Mr. Weasley trailed off. I gave him a questioning look. He continued, worriedly. "Well, once you cheat on your spouse, as unfair as it sounds, your wands will get confiscated and you have to go into the Muggle world."

No one spoke. Harry asked, "Together?"

We nodded. Ginny was close to tears now. We opened our letters with shaking fingers.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Due to the great decrease in the wizarding world's popularity in the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry has decided to pass a marriage law. We have looked through your files and casted a new matching charm to detect your soul mate. Once you found out who your life partner is, please contact him immediately and cast your Patronus; it will complete the bond._

_You cannot have a divorce with your spouse,_

_You need to have at least 2 children_

_Once you cheat on your spouse, you will lose your wand and will be banished out of the wizarding community._

_Your spouse is: Fred Weasley._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister of Magic,_

_Former Auror,_

_Former Member of the Order of Phoenix._

I dropped the letter I was holding. When I slowly turned to look at Fred, he looked shocked.

I ran out of the house, feeling tears streaming down my face.

_Why was this happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry; it's been so long… I'll treat you with a (hopefully) good chapter this time. ;) By the way, THANKS for the reviews! I love you guys all! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Two Silver Otters._

_Fred's POV_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Due to the great decrease in the wizarding world's popularity in the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry has decided to pass a marriage law. We have looked through your files and casted a new matching charm to detect your soul mate. Once you found out who your life partner is, please contact him immediately and cast your Patronus; it will complete the bond._

_You cannot have a divorce with your spouse,_

_You need to have at least 2 children_

_Once you cheat on your spouse, you will lose your wand and will be banished out of the wizarding community._

_Your spouse is: Hermione Granger._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister of Magic,_

_Former Auror,_

_Former Member of the Order of Phoenix._

I was dazed. I was getting married with Hermione. The girl with the brown curls. The girl with the bright hazel eyes. The girl I have had a crush on ever since the Yule Ball. _But didn't she love Ron?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Hermione rush out of the house, possibly in sobs.

"Hermione!" I called after her, and ran out. My heart was sinking every step I took toward her.

* * *

_Hermione's POV:_

I was sobbing. _What's wrong with you? _A voice inside my head said. _You've had a crush on him forever, Hermione. You're paired with him now. Why in the name of Godric are you crying? _'I'm scared he might not love me the way I love him. He'll never be happy with boring old me. I… FUCK THE MINISTRY!'

"Expecto Patronum!"

I turned around to face a silver otter. It swam around me for a minute then disappeared. I stared at space for a moment. I never cast the spell just now. Where did that otter come from?

"My prat of a brother made you underestimate yourself, 'Mione?" A deep voice asked. I turned red at the familiar voice. _Oh god. I'd said my thoughts out loud._

Fred was walking toward me. He was so tall, and his usually mischievously dancing blue eyes looked… sad. I felt tears gathering again.

"How could you think I didn't love you?" He asked again, still coming closer to me. I felt a lump in my throat. He was only a foot away from me now. Without thinking, I sprang forward into his arms. He didn't say anything as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Fr…Fred.." He patted me and gently pushed me back so he could look into my eyes. "Hear me out, will you?" I nodded.

"Hermione, I've always loved you." I looked at him with wide eyes. _What? _"And now I have my chance to love you forever." He gulped. "I'm not letting go of that chance I have in my hands right now." He kneeled in front of me. I just… stood, with grateful tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hermione Jean Granger, though you may have no choice now, will you marry me?"

"Yes… Yes, Fred. YES!" I cried as he pulled me into his strong arms. He gently wiped my tears away and slowly, sweetly, kissed me. It was like a fairytale… Our bodies fit like a puzzle and… His lips were firm, yet soft and his kiss was gentle yet passionate. I loved him. His red hair. His green specked blue eyes. Even his pranks.

When the kiss ended, I still had my eyes closed as he whispered, "We need to cast our Patronuses now." I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Two silver otters swam out of our wands. I smiled as I fixed on one memory; meeting Fred for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione came out of the bathroom dabbing her eyes. She was headed for the common room when she bumped into someone._

"_Ouch!" She said when her head hit something hard. She heard a chuckle._

"_A firstie?" She sighed and said, "Yes." A hand reached out to help her up and she took it. "Well, aren't you the miss know-it-all bookworm?" She felt tears gathering up again. Her face burned hot and she turned to run away from the tall red haired boy when he caught her._

"_Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry." The boy said softly as he pulled her into a hug. He softly patted her back as she sobbed into the crook of his shoulder. When she was done, he smiled and said, "You're a ton prettier when your not crying. Who was the blond girl, Lavender Brown? She looks better when she's crying, to be honest." She gave a small, shy smile. "My name's Fred Weasley, by the way. You are, my pleasant young lady?"_

"_Hermione Granger." She said shyly._

_End of flashback._

(General POV:)

The two silver otters swam in opposite directions now, circling around its owners. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist as he and she felt warmth, love, bonding them together. The two silver otters met and disappeared with a golden gleam.

"HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU… MY OWN BROTHER!" an angry voice bellowed out. Hermione cringed into Fred's arms.

* * *

**_What did you think of it? :P Review please! Who should I pair Ron with? Harry_'s o_bviously with the one and only Ginny, and George's with Angelina. Should I match Ron with an OC or with Luna?_**

**_Thx guys!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO! I'm so sorry it's been so long, it's just that school's been busy now… I'm sorry! I'll try to update as frequently as possible… Thank you for the reviews, and those who are still reading this story, I love you all! Here's chapter 4 for y'all!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ickle Ronniekins

Hermione's POV:

"Ron… I can explain… Ron, STOP SCREAMING LIKE A GREAT OAF!"

Red faced, Ron took a deep breath and huffed, "Did you know I wanted to propose to you? I was going to go to the bloody Minister myself and get you a BLOODY RING! And you go outside, get BLOODY BONDED to my OWN BROTHER!"

I could see Fred getting red every second. Before I could respond, he whipped out his wand and struck at Ron.

"WE ARE BLOODY SOULMATES " he struck a jinx with every word, "YOU

_FURNUNCULUS!━_BLOODY _DENSAUGIO!━_GIT!" Ron groaned, looking somewhat like a slug in the end.

Molly bustled out and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated him toward the Burrow. I was sort of surprised that she didn't say anything about the commotion.

"Fred, I'm sorry… I should have known he would behave that way… I..." I didn't finish my sentence as Fred's lips caught mine. He was gentle, and assuring. It was like he was telling me it was alright. When he pulled away, I was positive I was pink all over.

"Living with ickle Ronniekins, I know what he's like." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "How do you always make me fall in love with you all the time?" I murmured into his chest. "What? Didn't catch that Hermione!" I could feel his grin literally _radiating _off his face. "Oh, shut it, you!" I said, laughing as I went into the house.

Inside the house, I expected Molly to be waiting to yell, or even strike at me. I was, after all, the cause of all this. But instead, she rushed over and squeezed me tight, saying she was glad that I was with Fred. I was turning blue at the moment, but I managed to choke out, "It's my place to say thank you, Mrs. Weasley!"

When I was out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp, Ginny ran to me and knocked me over. "HERMIONE, I'M PAIRED WITH HARRY! WE'RE DONE WITH OUR BONDING!" I laughed at her excitement and said, "I'm done with mine too!" She cut off her yelling, and gaped at me. "You're bonded with my brother now?" I nodded, grinning. There was just a minute of silence before Ginny screamed, "YOU'RE MY SISTER NOW!"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T QUIT YOUR SCREAMING NOW, I SWEAR I'LL" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. "Where do you think I got my voice chords from, huh?" Ginny joked. We were still chuckling when Fred landed literally on top of us.

"FRED! WHY THE BLOODY HELL" "GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "WOULD YOU APPARATE INTO THE HOUSE WHEN YOU'RE JUST OUTSIDE IT?!" Fred rubbed his ear and said, "I was planning to land on my lovely fiancée, but not you, _Ginerva._" He had done it. He had said the G word. Ginerva.


	5. AN NOPE NOT ABANDONING

**I am UTTERLY, ABSOLUTELY, HORRIBLY SORRY! When I first started writing fanfic, never did I know it would be so hard to upload regularly! Stick with me, guys, I thank you so much for the great reviews, but please wait until end of this month, and I'll start making up for you guys.**

**Don't worry; I would never forgive myself if I abandoned my first fanfic! I love you all, and please don't give up my story!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Lightning~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HIYAAAAA! My dear readers who have hopefully not given up on me yet… Yep! School's over for now, and the summer I've been waiting for has arrived! Sorry guys, I won't keep you waiting now! Dig in!**

* * *

Chapter 6: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY?!

General P.O.V:

"Mya, you do know that you can't keep me from dragging you to Diagon Alley right."

"Sorry Gin, it's just that I don't know where he's bringing me, and I don't want to overdress you know?" Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't keep up with the argument. Recently, after Ron's blow up, Fred asked Hermione out. And she was desperately trying to keep Ginny from "man handling" her to Diagon Alley for her clothes. Ginny, after all, was a Weasley, and had stubbornness in her blood.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't know, though? I'm Fred's favorite sister, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY?!"

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V:

Mwahahaha! So I finally got Mione to let me drag, I mean, bring her for the best shopping trip to Diagon Alley! To tell you the truth, it took me exactly 3 days to get her permission. Knowing our Mione's personality, she wouldn't have let me take her until she was absolutely exhausted of my begging. Just to speed up the process, I just had to "slip it" that I knew where dear Freddie was taking her.

After her heated ranting, I got her ready to go to Diagon Alley. She would need a nice classic black dress for the date, but since I finally got the chance to take her shopping, (everyone knows Mione doesn't like shopping) I decided that I might buy a couple of new outfits for her. She's 23, for Morgana's sake, and she still wears large sweatshirts and lounge pants that cover her curves! And I am telling you, I saw how fit she was when I forced her into a bikini.

We first went to the new boutique, Jacqueline's. Mione seemed overwhelmed by the shining creme walls and the racks of top notch dresses, but as soon as we stepped in, I spotted the perfect dress for her.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? It's been so long since I wrote this story, I'm still warming up! And unfortunately, this is the warm-up chapter. Don't worry! The next chapter will be better, I'm making up to you guys, remember? Just hit the review button to keep me going!_


End file.
